The use of specialized ink formulations to form thick films having various functions on suitable substrates in the construction of multilayer circuit structures is known. We have developed low value, thick-film resistor inks based on stannous oxide in combination with molybdenum trioxide and, optionally, metallic molybdenum. These inks and their preparation are disclosed in our copending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 280,937, filed July 6, 1981 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,195, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The subject inks are compatible with conventional substrates and are particularly suited for use with porcelain-coated metal substrates for circuit fabrication which are disclosed in Hang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,796, issued Mar. 17, 1981, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The subject inks are also compatible with inks having various other functions which are formulated for use on the Hang et al. substrates.
The subject inks are low value resistor inks, i.e., they are formulated to have resistance values of from about 5 ohms per square to about 1000 ohms per square. The subject inks are characterized by a stable temperature coefficient of resistance (TCR) at both ends of this range.